a month with the big three kids
by nalisa
Summary: When the children of the big three are forced to live together for a month , thing are expected to go crazy...and they do, so join as they live together ,fight each other, and try not to blow percy's place up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own pjo, unless….nah it's not mine

A very bad day

3rd pov

From the moment 18 year old Percy woke up on the first day of summer he knew the day was going bad.

First he woke up at six am and couldn't fall asleep again, next he remembered that his parents had gone on vacation for a month and that for some reason camp didn't start till next month too, so he was alone in the house ,then he somehow managed to make the blue pancakes explode all over the kitchen so he had to clean it all up ,and since that was the last of the blue food dye ,he was planning to go to the store but tripped on the stairs and got a black eye .

But nothing could prepare him for what was going to happen next, Percy was sitting on the couch when there was a knock on the door, he got up and opened it hoping it wasn't a monster, and he was very surprised to see his two cousin's nico and thalia looking shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked,"wow, you haven't seen us in two months and that's the first thing you say? ,any we don't know one second I'm in the underworld the next I'm at your front door" nico stated, thalia nodded "almost the same thing happened to me, I was talking to Jason when boof ,I'm here. Now are you going to invite us in so we can think of who could have done this or are we going to stay here kelp head?"

"oh, of course pinecone face" nico rolled his eyes at his technically younger cousins and followed them inside, once he closed the door there was a flash of light and a note fluttered to the floor they looked at each other than at Percy who shrugged and picked it up.

_'not so dear Percy nico and thalia I have brought you three together so that you can have some family bonding time unlike your fathers who are currently fighting about mushrooms(not kidding)and you will live together until camp starts or else I will turn you into animals, GOT IT!_

_PS: Jason and hazel might be joining you if I decide to add them to the story...err I mean...well not story because this isn't a fanfic..._

_Hera\ Juno'_

The three looked at each other before the same thought went through their minds 'this is going to be one loooooong month'


	2. breakfast mayhem

**Don't own pjo or anything else except the story line and the craziness**

**Breakfast mayhem**

**Nico Pov:**

I was for once having a good sleep instead of waking up screaming because of nightmares, that is until…

_Nico…..nick…..death breath….WAKE UP LAZY!_

I didn't give the voice much interest until I felt a wave of cold water hit me in the face.

I bolted up "PERCY, THALIA WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" I yelled "finally" Thalia said "even kelp head was easier to wake up!" "Hey! I'm right here air head!" "Yeah whatever, point is its 10 am so we need to make breakfast, and I am NOT cooking alone" our crazy cousin said.

Percy started laughing "you can cook? Wow "and that of course got him a prize…a slap on the head from our dear Waco cousin. "Will you two just stop messing around already I'm hungry and so not in the mood for this "I said, and well, you don't want to see the glares they gave me.

#############################################################################

And so after half an hour of fighting, we finally started making breakfast….or at least we tried to.

"NICO WHY IS THE ORANGE JUICE IN THE OVEN?"

"Thalia you burned the eggs"

"AAH, WHO spilled the milk on the…..what _is _that?"

"Percy, don't you DARE put blue dye on the coffee!"

Anyway, we eventually we got everything on the table, cleaned the kitchen, got the hamster out of the house (don't ask….no really don't), and ate everything including Percy's seaweed salad (kids of Poseidon sure are crazy), once we finished Percy sighed "how in the world are we supposed to do this? We can't even get through day one without something going wrong", fish breath had a point, we got along well most of the time, but living under the same roof was going to drive me crazy.

"Well I guess we just have to deal with it, unless you want Hera to turn us into peacocks or something." Thalia said, that was when I noticed something "wait, its _Hera _who wants to do this. Since when does she care about us, she always hated us…" thalia frowned "_and _camp starts late this summer for no obvious reason ,she _must _be planning something".

"Well" Percy said "since we can't go out for anything except shopping we have to IM Annabeth and the guys and tell them to handle it" (1) he sighed "great, we'll miss all the action".

Me and Thalia looked at him "oh, come on, you actually prefer to be here than going on a quest or some other demigod thing", we couldn't disagree with him, we're half-bloods and it's our job to do that.

Well, all we can do is sit and hope the guys can handle it without us and that we don't burn the house down.

"Hey" Thalia said "you want to start making lunch"

**Well that's chap two**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and favorited my story, I thought no one would like it.**

**(1) I might do a another story for the quest or not but I don't think I'll put it here**


	3. cereal and cars

I don't own pjo (my evil plan to manipulate the mist and make every one think rick is a 5.6 girl with black hair and honey brown eyes failed T-T)

Cereal and cars

Thalia Pov

"AAH, don't get that!" nico exclaimed, me and Percy looked at him weird then the fish face reached for another box of cereal and zombie boy yelped again, we were in the grocery store and we must have looked weird, a punk looking girl dressed mostly in silver, an emo looking but hyperactive kid, and...I don't know what to describe Percy.

"Um, nico this is just cereal...I don't think it's that bad" I said uncertainly

"well, you guys have never spent a day with Demeter, I think I'm getting allergic to it, not to mention the fact that the box has a bunch of flowers on it , I mean come on ...who would want to eat that" nico said.

Percy chuckled "man, you're crazy, well okay we'll just get some hotdog-"

"ew ,do you even know what's in those...I'll tell you what, the pieces of animals no one is willing to eat , old boots, expired stuff, plastic bags, old pieces of aliens-"

"Um, don't you think you're pushing it a bit Thalia?"

"Oh shut up Mr. won't eat anything from under the sea except seaweed, how do you eat that any way?" I heard him mutter something about stupid hunters and not eating your dad's subjects and good tasting seaweed or something like that.

I sighed "fine, let each person just get what they want so we can go back to the house" ,"fine" Percy reached for the carrots...

**"Ahhh, don't get that"**

...hi I'm line break and I love you all...

When we finally picked everything we went back to Percy's car, his dad gave it to him for his birthday last year, it's a (insert name of cool four seats car here since all my favorite are two seaters)

"hey, why don't you let me drive" nico grinned, Percy raised an eyebrow " you're 14 ,you aren't old enough Nicki" "don't call me Nicki" nico mumbled "but you started driving when you were my age, please?" ,l sighed Percy just let him drive already" oh how I was going to regret this.

5 minutes later:

"Ahhh, nico SLOW DOWN, WE'RE GOING TO CRASH AGAIN IDIOT"

Okay that's chap three and was only cereal but it was too short (still is) so I added cars

Oh and expect a one shot called babysitting disaster coming sometime next week.

Toodles (in an incredibly girly voice)


	4. do you know what 3 am is?

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo and never will sadly**

**Well here is chap 4**

**Do you know what 3 am is?**

**Percy Pov:**

I was dreaming about being at the beach talking to blackjack.

_'Hey boss do you have any sugar cubes, cuz you know, wake up idiot'_ wait, what?

_'Percy, if you don't get up I'll dump water on you!' _What the...

_'No, that won't affect him, sparky'_ blackjack retorted to...himself?

_'Oh right, I'll punch him, and don't call me that' um_...

'_Ow, oh wait, try that on Percy' try_ wha-

"ow that hurt thalia" I yelled, she just shrugged "you won't wake up" I glared at her "and why ,are you two waking me up at-"I looked at the time and fumed "3 am! Are you guys INSANE! How did you guys wake up anyway?" nico's answer was "we didn't sleep anyway, because she stole my skull ring "Thalia scoffed "no I didn't, I don't know how it's with me" besides you stole aegis"

_'Wow those two are acting like five year olds_' I thought "no, I didn't, here the only things in my pocket are a few coins and...Where did that pen come from?"

I panicked a bit and reached inside my pocket and found aegis instead of riptide.

We looked at each other confused, I sighed "okay we'll figure this out later, let's just go back to sleep now" I didn't wait for their answer and flopped back on the bed, I heard them mutter something and leave

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**hi, its line break again**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up again at 9 and walked into the kitchen, nico had already made breakfast (after the first day we decided to take turns cooking) that's when a note came in the window and hit me in the face, I could hear death breath a face trying not to laugh...he were failing so I gave him a glare "you know ,if you keep glaring at me your face will get stuck that way" nico made the unnecessary comment which lead to me glaring harder "another note ?" thalia said coming up behind me "yep" we sat down and read together (thank the gods it's written in Greek)

'Hello again

well, as you probably figured out, I had switched your items to see how you react, and since nico and thalia accused each other Percy will take a free day while you two have to take a test' at this I grinned and they groaned 'so ,I'm sending one of the Olympians to test you tomorrow

Goodbye'

"Oh, man" nico groaned "this is so not cool"

Well tomorrow's going to be interesting

**Well that's that**

**I tried to make the chapter longer but failed again sooo, next up is experiment, I'm not sure if anyone noticed but I'm trying to make in alphabetic order and I had the chapter names on a notebook but I lost it T-T so I have to make new ones and now I'm just writing to increase the words on this…well**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own pjo or anything else **

**Enjoy!**

**Experiments**

**Nico Pov:**

"Are you guys sure you would be okay without me?" Percy asked, he was supposed to go out today while we get 'tested' whatever that is.

Anyway Thalia and I rolled our eyes and she said "calm down kelp head, we won't burn your house down idiot"

He raised an eyebrow "really? I've seen you get frustrated with something before you know" "oh shut up "she mumbled.

"well, see ya" He waved at us and went out the door" then me and pinecone looked at each other and grinned, we still had one hour of free time.

Time to look through Percy's stuff.

#####################################################################################

"wow I didn't know he had this much video games" I said, kelp head had everything from mortal combat to silent hill to god of war(I think he liked Ares being replaced or whatever, I never played it so I don't know what happens) ,that was one of the things we found along with a few comic books, a bunch of pictures from camp (sadly no baby pics ,they must be in his mom's room) and a few other stuff that weren't good for blackmail ,the only interesting thing was the number of weapons he had under his bed.

"He must have expected us to do this so hid everything" Thalia said and I sighed, and then came a bright flash of light so we turned our heads and right there was... Hermes?

It wasn't shocking that hera used them but what surprised us was the fact that he was wearing bright colored tie dyed shirts that looked like they belonged in Percy's old school (a/n the sea of monsters ,I don't remember its name so)

"Um lord" Thalia hesitated "no no, just Hermes, Percy doesn't say that and neither should you" we looked at Hermes and nodded slowly "any way" Thalia continued "how are you going to test us?" Hermes answered "well I have a few new ...experiments to try on you" he said with the same smile the stolls have when doing a prank "well, let's start!"

####################################################################################

"HOW IS THIS SUPPOSED TO HELP!" I yelled

Well, you're probably wondering what he did...well it's hard to think when you're upside down with WOLFS UNDER US!

"Oh it isn't ,we just thought it might be fun" we glared at the Olympian "nah, just kidding, you're supposed to comfort each other but that didn't work so ," he pushed a button on a remote that appeared out of nowhere and the wolfs disappeared and we dropped to the ground " you guys ready for the next one?" he grinned

Oh boy.

###################################################################################

"okay, we'll try something a bit simpler ,nico get behind thalia and catch her-" "oh no way" thalia interrupted "I'm not going to trust death breath in catching me" I gritted "oh ,shut up idiot" "MORON" "PINE CONE FACE!"

We were about to start throwing punches but sadly Hermes interrupted "no, no" he was flailing his arms around "how 'bout we start the next one, yeah?"

###################

We collapsed on the couch, after a few hours of failed tests Hermes just started doing random things that ended up with us being on each other's throats.

"Okay" Hermes said raising his hands "I give up, nothing is going to make you get trust and care about each other"

I was about to do a victory dance when my neck started hurting from falling when I was walking on my hands (told ya he was nuts) so I groaned.

"oh, what are you groaning about, trust me giving the test hurt much more than taking it" Hermes almost yelled "hey" thalia stood up " don't talk to my cousin like that, can't you see he's hurt because of your craziness!"

"Yeah and she got hurt too so don't make her yell " he stared at us defending each other and with the same blank look grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

Two seconds later Percy came in looking confused "hey guys, what's wrong with Hermes? He didn't answer when I said hi" and then he turned angry "and WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!"

Uh oh

**WELL THAT'S THAT, okay someone told that I should change my summary and I agree, so if one of the few people (who I really love) who follow or review me story would write me one that would be great**

**Also ….I forgot what I was going to write **

**Well, till next time!**


	6. fish rescue

**Disclaimer: how can someone own Percy Jackson and do this?**

**I really hate how this chapter came out and that it took me so long to write it but I hope you will enjoy it and not kill me because of it so…**

**Fish rescue**

**Percy Pov:**

I hate sea monsters, without them we wouldn't be sitting here I tattered clothes while nico and Thalia are eating burgers...okay let's back track for a bit.

You guys remember last time when I screamed at my two lovely cousins for what they did to my house? Well, I decided to punish them (insert evil laugh here) you might think I over reacted but what would you do if you came home to find the couch torn by wolfs (it's a good thing I learned how to tame them with lupa) ,half the dishes broken, and your room turned upside down, plus, one of those gooey things with an eye in them was stuck on the ceiling ( a/n there has been one on the ceiling of my brothers room for years now) so here I am at the beach bossing thalia and nico around.

"Okay, so a few dolphins got stuck in an old net and you're gonna get them out while I try to calm them down .it feels nice not to do this alone anymore"

Nico looked at me "you mean you rescued fish before?"

"A. Dolphins aren't fish and B. Duh, did you think I over sleep all the time because I'm lazy?" they nodded.

Wow, nice to see my family has so much faith in me.

"but, how are we going to get down there?" thalia asked "I told you I'll make a bubble around your head to breath" nico rolled his eyes "that's not what she means kelpo" kelpo? That's new "yeah, what I mean is our parents never allowed us to go to the beach because of your dad, what if he doesn't like us going in and attacks us" I stared at them" I always thought you went swimming before ...I mean, I know our parents don't get along but my dad won't try to kill you guys"

They looked hesitant but nodded "fine" Thalia replied "but if we get attacked by evil shrimps you're buying us burgers" I grinned "well, time to go under."

#################################################################################

**Nico Pov**

'Time to go under '? Okay he's gone Waco, how does he expect me and Thalia to enjoy that.

Just to be sure that aqua man doesn't lose control over his powers and drown us I took a few life jackets ...and an oxygen tank... And a rubber boat...what? Can't a guy be safe?

Kelpy told us to get into the water knee deep and he surrounded us with two small bubbles and we went under...and to everyone who hasn't tried this (so pretty much every one is) that this is great, you can see everything more clearly than through glass and it was fun until we got to the dolphins and finally got why Percy is so angry about this, there were three baby dolphins thrashing around in an old fishing net some moron fisherman.

Percy patted one of them on the head and started talking to him soothingly and it was kinda weird seeing him like this and even weirder when he started talking to them.

"Oh you don't have to call me lord...yea me and my cousins are going to help you out...I, what? No nico isn't that bad ...oh yea she totally is " he said the last two things trying to stop himself from laughing we looked at each other confused then fish breath burst out laughing "hey" I said "just because we don't what you're talking about doesn't mean you can make fun of us" Percy snickered " I ...laugh...wasn't talking...another laugh...about...and again ...you" thalia raised an eyebrow "then why did you say nico?" he controlled his laughter long enough to reply "we were talking about the penguins in new York zoo (one of them is called nico) and she" he pointed to the dolphin "said they reminded her of the ones in the movie Madagascar" he said that as if it made perfect sense for a baby dolphin to know what happens in a zoo and watch movies ,we stared at him for a bit before nodding "well" sea head said (a/n I really need some advice on new nicknames for them ) "who's ready for untangling the web .

##################################################################################

**Percy Pov**

it took a few hours for us to get all three but we did it, and as a reward Percy took us on an underwater tour that by the end thalia and I had started to actually like the sea ...that was until a giant monster that looked like a shrimp decided to destroy our day, and if you paid attention you'd remember what thalia said before we got in...

So here we are at McHale's (I think that's its name but I'm not sure) while they are eating away and I'm glaring at them.

**Done and wanting to kill myself.**


	7. gum gummy bears and real bears

**Well this is G, but I'm running out of ideas since I usually just think of a name that starts with the letter then see where it takes me and all I got now is **_**honey badger **_**yes the animal, so I would appreciate some help with a name.**

**Enjoy!**

**Gum, gummy bears and real bears**

**Hazel Pov (didn't see that did you)**

_Chew pop chew chew pop chew po-_

" would you stop that Jason ,it's really annoying" I snapped, yes I know that Jason is the calmest of the big three kids and he can't be annoying but that's why we leave all the sugar eating to Percy ,nico and thalia but you can't blame him , if someone _coughleocough_ offered you some very delicious looking candy what would you do ?

So yes , after eating sweets it takes forever for Jason to shut up afterwards and he gets even worse than Dakota the kool aid addict (we're demigods ,don't question our craziness !) and now we are on our way to Percy's place because the hera- hippie bag lady as Percy would say- decided to put us with them and we are walking through the forest to the place nico told us to meet him at so he can shadow travel us to new York (that got Jason singing new York new York when I told him)

_Chew chew chew_

"Jason didn't I tell you to stop eating that gum "I gritted out "oh, I did" he said shaking his head "I'm eating gummy bears " he said grinning ,great all he needed was more sugar.

_Growl_.

"Ooh, you hungry? Cuz I won't give you any gummy bears "I rolled my eyes and told him it wasn't me "oh, then it must be the bear behind you, hi bear!" my eyes widened and I turned to see a full grown bear sniffing a few feet away.

I gulped, it wasn't looking at us and it won't if I keep my hand on hyper j (yes, we made a nickname for him), but that was the moment brother dearest decided to show up with a yell.

"HI guys, how are you" he yelled and the bear growled at him, nico took one at it ,grabbed us and the next second we were in new York startling Percy ,I was relieved until Jason started jumping around again.

"yeah, that was fun, oh hey sis and Cuz, and other Cuz and third Cuz, oh wait you came here with me, hey do you have any ice-cream?, because if you do then let's have a food fight" thalia looked at me and said "he had sugar again, didn't he" I nodded "hey Percy, did you hear about the costume contest someone is having somewhere you told me about? You ,Leo frank and I should totally enter, maybe we'd go as the three musketeers with you as that guy in the movie since he really looks like you ,oh oh, how bout da avengers, I would be thor, Leo as iron man ,you could totally work as captain America, and frank could be hawk eye or the hulk ,I wonder if he can turn into it if he wanted!" he panted when he finished and then glanced at the kitchen and screamed "SKITTLES!" and jumped at the pile of cushions? Oh, he's going delusional too.

"NO" Percy yelled and jumped trying to stop him but sparky was too fast and landed on the pile revealing the vanilla cake under it surrounded by presents.

"What's that?" I asked looking at the Greek kids ,they began stuttering and trying to find an answer until Jason started up again "aww, I ruined hazel's surprise party because we missed her b-day and then spent hours talking about on the phone to plan it ouuut blah blah blah (yes he actually said that)" well that was informing and though the way he said it was kind of shocking I couldn't help but be excited that my cousins and brother would do this for me an- "FOOD FIGHT!" Oh come on

###################

Jason Pov

I opened my eyes and looked around first thing I noticed was that my head hurt like hades and that the room looked like a bomb filled with cake exploded in here, and third was the glare Percy was giving me ,it was as angry and deathly as the one he gives hera, as in...

RUN!


	8. honey the teddy bear

**Don't own any thing other than my thoughts that don't compare at all to the one's a few people here have but I still write because hopefuly it can help someone smile after a long day**

**Honey the teddy bear**

**Jason Pov:**

kids, never give your mom a hard time ,because you have no idea how hard it is to clean up the house all alone ,Percy had me do that and be his servant for a day (he really needs to stop spending this much time annabeth, she's teaching him bad things, well bad for everyone else).

I finally cleaned everything and flopped down on the bed hoping for some sleep after one of the most tiring days of my life (yes. more tiring than the wars...Percy can be that evil) but that wasn't as easy as that...

"JASON!" I yelped and fell off the bed just as my lovely ,wonderful, amazing and incredible (a/n I tend to talk too much when I'm tired or sick so I figured at least a few people in the world are like that) sister barged into the room _'I thought I locked the door...oh wait here's the lock on the floor looking like it just got trampled by stampeding unicorns (not sight you want to see...unless you have hazel with you) then ran a marathon_ ' (a/n did I forget to mention that I'm really tired while writing this?)

"GUESS WHAT" her scream made things worse because I've discovered that loud noises were the last thing that goes away from a sugar hangover, "I FOUND HONEY" ...I'm just as clueless about this as you guys are "uh, sis are you okay?" she was really creeping me out with that crazy smile ,she gasped "you don't remember honey!" I didn't get a chance to replay before she took a deep breath and started talking "when you were born I got a teddy bear for you that you never let go off and loved so much he was your first word and you hugged him the whole time we took the stapler out and by the way you were very brave during that and a few weeks ago I found him in the wolf house and I just remembered a couple of hours ago so I washed him and here he is" she brought out an old tan colored teddy wearing a brown shirt with honey jars on it "

I was very surprised about this because A. This is the first time in two years since we met that thalia has been this sentimental and I knew that it's hard for her to talk about our past B. I have never seen anything from my childhood before being raised by lupa .

"so..." thalia said "I spent two hours scrubbing and cleaning it so you better keep it with you for at least for the next ten years or else " I smiled, here's the old pinecone face back , I snatched him away from her "okay ,now go away I need to sleep ,she waved at me and left then I closed the door ,fell into the bed and hugged the bear and cuddled to it.

...What?

**Yes very short and realy different and weird but I only slept for four and a half hours and my head hurt's and I'm getting lazy**

**Oh and I do know know the penguin name's rico but I somehow forgot to write the paragraph about the zoo keeper always getting stuff wrong soo**


	9. i'm percy!

**I'm PERCY**

I just finished making and was putting up the plates when everyone finally decided to wake up (yes, contrary to popular belief I'm not lazy) the first up was thalia who looked like something out of a horror movie "what's for breakfast kelp head" she said followed by a yawn ,I rolled my eyes "well good morning to you too pinecone face" she just plopped down on the seat and replied "what ev's fish sticks(a/n the new nicknames are from 'i'mthemostawesomeperson and 'donakiko' thanks a million) i glared at her as she dug into her eggs (it looked like she was trieng to murder them ) .

"WAS SUP! Sushi roll 'yawn' I'm sleepy" i rolled my eyes , gee ,i wonder how many people are weird enough to say that in the same sentence "sushi roll?" i raised my eyebrow "do you prefer coral face ? We've been brainstorming for nicknames yesterday" nico answered , thalia nodded ,that's when Jason came in with messy hair, the teddy bear thalia has been fixing (note to self: take a picture while he's sleeping) in his arm ,and wearing the superman pj's Leo got him for his last birthday "good morning thals, nico, fish taco" okay I'm starting to hate this, but those are my Waco cousins ,i can't do anything about it but at least hazel-

"what's gotten on your nerves sand for brains" yep, all my family ,my girlfriend and friends hate me

Well the only thing to do is fight water with water (have you met my dad)

###################

(a/n now the names are from me or the ones every one already know) it was three o'clock when i bounded back into the room and nick was the first one to see me "hey, kelpo .where have you been for the last five hours?" he grinned "listing nicknames for you guys which is really hard with ADHD so it took forever and after chasing a few birds in the park, three chip bags- no i didn't bring you any so stop pouting-, and a dozen pieces of paper later here it is" and i handed them each a copy.

_Thalia:_

_pinecone face, air head, sparky ,bird brain, demi dryad, head in the clouds ,firewood etc._

_Nico:_

_Nicki, death breath ,death face, zombie, devil in disguise, skeleton kid, penguin (rice really reminds me of you) mythomagic head, ororo(i don't know why i just wrote that), CAT CUSHION (yes i did just mention what happened on the Argo ) etc._

_Jason_

_half of thalia, dog toy (Reyna told me what her dogs did when you first met, super crazy (don't question me) etc._

_Hazel_

_i tried to write stuff but i just couldn't_

i nodded as they looked at me weirdly and walked out the room

###################

**the authoress is currently hiding somewhere hoping you would forgive her...I'm not her...she wants you to know she has been stressed out lately and couldn't find a way to get this to be longer and also has been busy finding a dress for her older cousin's wedding next week which out of the country so she doesn't know if she could write anything but enjoy**


	10. juicerblender

**This is the part where the author comes out from hiding and apologies but I'm too scared so I'm just going to say sorry from behind this bullet/sword/Greek fire/crazy flying mice proof wall.**

**Juicer/blender**

**Hazel Pov**

the day started out normal...well as normal as it can be when you're a pretty much a flare gun for crazy monsters who want to eat you ,so it wasn't really a surprise when a couple of hellhounds found their way into the house a couple of hours ago and although we killed them pretty fast they still managed to make a mess of the kitchen on my turn to cook ,oh joy!

I just finished the eggs and was going to make juice since someone forgot to get some (no I'm not going to say who ...seriously a I'm not go away) and of course the juicer had to blow up .

"hey Percy" I called in my cute 'I'm like a little sister to you and you're gonna do whatever I want voice' the me and piper started using after the whole Rome thing (a/n I've always thought he'd be kind of an older brother to them) he sighed "yea haze" "can you fix the juicer ...for me" his eye twitched then he apparently remembered something and he hurried to the closet in the other side of the room and pulled out another juicer "there, that one has better features or whatever but this is just perfect for making juice"

after a couple of minutes had had it set on his own (the look does wonders on him) he turned it around then suddenly yelped and jumped back, then shook his head and muttered "stupid dyslexia " I looked at it ,the only thing on it was 'juicer/blender'

thalia and nico finally woke up now and looked at us weirdly ...probably because Percy was still hanging on to the sink from behind.

"what, did you finally completely lose your head Perce?" came the ever helpful voice of my brother accompanied with the evil chuckling of thalia, Percy glared at them and turned the juicer around.

I know that I'm supposed to be the sane and nice one of the group but anyone would laugh as hard as I did if they saw those two look terrified and jump back 10 feet.

Percy looked smug "what were you saying" he said "oh shut up that would terrify anyone in their right mind" I was still confused "what exactly is so scary" I finally asked "oh, I guess you won't know Cuz you still don't watch TV " thalia said "but if you did you'd probably read 'Justin bibber' the first time you look at it " all three shuddered at the name.

"what's wrong with Justin bibber ,he's great" Jason asked (a/n where he was is top secret information that only the ompa lompas know) the Greeks looked at him like he grew another head the thalia stepped forward ,put her arm around him and led to the living room all the while shaking her head at him "well" Percy clapped his hands together "time for an intervention" with that he and nico followed the siblings leaving me confused with no juice.

**I'm sorry to anyone who likes Justin but I just don't what's so special in him, again sorry for the delay but I've been either busy or lazing around.**


	11. keep it together!

**Looks for something to hide behind …finds nothing…..turns around and tries to smile**

**Hey every one ,it's been a while ….I'm really sorry about this but I think I had a writer's block(this is like the third or fourth idea I've had and the only one that I could continue plus school and then I had a house m.d phase followed by a supernatural one (wich I'm still at) and that I'm super lazy sometimes) I'm not going to promise any chapters after this cause the proplem with me is that I know where I'm heading with a story but just can't fill the blanks between the beginning and the end , but I will try.**

**If I owend PJO we would still be waiting for TLT**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**################################################## ###########################**

**Keep it together!**

_10….9…..8…_

"That's not fair!"

_7….6….._

"How is that not fair?!You're the one that got distracted!"

_5…_

"I wouldn't have gotten distracted if you hadn't shaken the entire building with your jumping!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, nico and Thalia have been arguing like this because of the stupid videogame for hours (well, an hour and a half, but still) I'm not even sure if they remember what they are playing to begin with.

"Jason, please be quiet "nico said in a calm voice.

"Yeah "thalia agreed as if she hadn't been trying to choke him with a cable a minute ago. "We're trying to finish the game"

If this was a cartoon , steam would be coming out of my ears right now , so I got and stormed out to the kitchen, hazel would calm me down…at least that's what I thought until I stepped in .

"Hazel"

"Yes, Jason"

"What is that?"

"Today's dinner, I got a new cookbook from the Demeter cabin "

"It's moving"

Oh don't worry it'll stop in a few minutes"

"_Why_ is it moving?"

"That's the secret ingredient, I can't tell what it is "

"Okay…."

"Do you need anything?"

"Just wanted to see if you needed any help "

"No thanks, all I have to do is boil the shrimp ice-cream "

"Alright, I'll go then "I wheeled around and escaped the apartment, Percy was on the roof, maybe we could practice sword fighting for a bit"

As soon as I got there I wished I had stayed with nico and Thalia.

"What are you _doing?"_

Percy looked confused at my my question like he hadn't been having a staring contest with a crow while holding a piece of seaweed.

"Just checking something hazel told me"

It suddenly accured to me that I'm going to spend the next few weeks in a nuthouse.


End file.
